


Who said four is a crowd?

by izzystrad



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzystrad/pseuds/izzystrad
Summary: “Here,” Duff sits up, shrugs his jacket off, digs through the pockets until he finds a little vial filled with coke. He takes a hit, lets Izzy sniff some, hands it over to Slash. “You need to loosen up.”“We’ll make sure of that before the night’s over,” Izzy mutters, and Slash looks at him, slow, unblinking, cheeks getting warm.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan/Slash, Slash/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Slash
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	Who said four is a crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and rewrote this and edited it and changed up some things and rewrote it again and again and again, and now I've got this that I'm kinda happy with, and I hope you are too. 
> 
> Title comes from a line in Adventures of Raindance Maggie by RHCP. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the support on my other works, it all means a lot. :)

It’s all a little too calculated. 

Izzy’s hand at his hip, Duff’s hand on his back, Steven’s eyes on him from behind. It feels planned out, orchestrated. Like they all sat around and discussed how it would go, what movements each of them would make. 

And he’s a little too giddy over it.

Of course it doesn’t  _ show, _ he keeps a pretty straight face. Their egos are huge, and he’ll be damned before he adds to them. 

Though part of him wants to. Part of him wants to real fucking bad.

But there’s no time for it, Duff’s hand pushing him now, just barely, but enough that Slash gets the message, and he’s climbing into the limo, Steven pressed up against his side. Duff and Izzy sit across from them, Duff’s legs spread obscenely, and Slash would think that it’s some arrogance thing if he didn’t know him. But right now, he’s just incredibly warm at the sight of it. 

Everybody’s looking at him, expecting him to do, say something. But he just sits, silent, face covered with his curls. 

“Alright?” Izzy mutters. 

Even before this, he knew Izzy was the one in charge. It’s always there, lingering, his power.

And  _ fuck, _ does he want more of it. 

“Yeah,” he shrugs, simple, lights a cigarette. Duff grins, hand too high up on Izzy’s thigh to be friendly. 

_ Ah, so it is true. _

Steven spreads his legs as well, shifts down in the seat to get comfortable, and he’s just near showing his cock from the rip near the crotch of his jeans. Slash tries not to look, really tries, but he sneaks a glance down, throat going dry. 

“I told him to get new ones, but he won’t fuckin’ listen,” Duff chuckles, Steven’s brows raising as he looks down and then up and then at Slash. 

“Oh.” His grin is cute, innocent. 

Slash doesn't smile back. 

Izzy watches it unfold, sees how Slash’s legs spread a little more when Steven rubs his thigh, knows Duff can’t stop watching. He feels proud, really, having been the one to set it up.

“Here,” Duff sits up, shrugs his jacket off, digs through the pockets until he finds a little vial filled with coke. He takes a hit, lets Izzy sniff some, hands it over to Slash. “You need to loosen up.” He smiles, playing, and Slash just stares.

“We’ll make sure of that before the night’s over,” Izzy mutters, and Slash looks at him, slow, unblinking, cheeks getting warm.

“Excuse me?”

“He speaks!” Steven laughs, wiping under his nose and handing the vial back to Duff.

“Did I stutter?” Izzy asks, quirking a brow.

And that -

That’s nice.

Slash just keeps staring at him, lids lowering. Izzy doesn’t falter once, relishes in it, actually, being the focus of his attention. 

Steven watches, a smirk at the corner of his mouth, and Duff chuckles from deep in his throat. “Get used to it, man. He can be a fucking brat.”

“That’s gold coming from you, McKagan.”

Slash finally breaks, smiles a little, and Steven moves closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. It isn’t weird, it’s normal really, but in this context it’s different, sort of… better. He relaxes into his side, head falling back to rest on his arm.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Izzy tells him, nudging their feet together as Duff kisses at his neck. Slash can see his tongue, and it moves right down his spine, electrifying every nerve in his body.

“Could say the same for you,” he retorts, and everyone laughs a little, all deep and  _ manly,  _ and Slash isn’t sure he’s gonna survive this.

“Yeah, he’s gonna be fun,” Izzy says to Duff, eyes sparkling as his long fingers tangle in his hair when Duff bites at his skin.

Slash has to force himself to look away.

“Where are we going?” He bites at his cuticles, pressing his thigh harder against Steven’s, needing some physical contact, doesn’t care what it is.

“My place,” Izzy answers, hand moving between Duff’s legs.

It’s getting a little warm, he pulls at the collar of his shirt for some kind of relief, but none is found. Everyone else is amused, to say the least. It irks him, how he’s the center of it all, how they’re doing everything just to tease him. But, god, is it fucking great. His body is buzzing.

He’s thinking of something to say, anything, to break the silence, but he can’t think of anything except how Steven’s palm is just barely over his crotch. He’s one nasty thought away from pressing it down harder.

Well, they’d all enjoy that, right?

He figures they would, considering each of them are here to fuck, so he does that - grabs Steven’s wrist to push his hand down, and it’s nice. Really fucking nice. Just enough pressure to keep him from losing his goddamn mind.

“Atta boy,” Duff teases, but Slash doesn’t hear, brain is foggy, senses are on overdrive as Steven gropes at him, rubs, pushes his palm against him, fingers teasing the inside of his thigh.

_ So nice. _

“Good?” Izzy smirks over at him while Duff works a hand into his jeans.

Good. Understatement of the fucking year.

There isn’t much to it, just a hand on his stiffening dick, but there are three people watching, three  _ men  _ watching, and he feels like a chick, almost, being looked at like this. He’s kind of shy under it, the ruthless attention, and the embarrassment he feels only makes him grow harder, his nerves tingling with anxiety and desire.

Yeah, he’s pretty fucking good.

He nods, licks his lips, lets go of Steven’s wrist. The hand stays on his dick, and Duff squeezes Izzy’s cock in the tight restraint of denim, and they’re all in this together, heavy breaths and flushed skin. It’s comfortable, it’s good. 

“Iz,” Duff breathes in his ear, too quiet for the others to hear, and Izzy looks down at him, hand resting on the side of Duff’s neck. 

“Yeah?”

“I wanna fuck him first,” he mutters, and Izzy chuckles. 

“Tell him, baby.”

Duff grins, kisses him quick, and looks at Slash, “I’m gonna have you first, alright?”

Slash looks away from Steven, brows furrowing, and he opens his mouth to speak before he just nods. “Have me?”

“You know. Fuck you.”

“But –“

“I’ll be easy.”

Slash looks from him to Izzy, who’s grinning, all too pleased with the whole thing. “Do you wanna fuck him?”

And, well, Slash doesn’t _not_ want to fuck him. It’s just – he hasn’t thought about it much, Duff’s dick inside of him, so he isn’t really _sure,_ but the thought of it is nice. It makes his cock twitch, which can’t be a bad sign. 

“You can, you, uh – can have me first.” 

Duff smiles and leans over, grabbing a fistful of Slash’s shirt to bring him closer, and then their mouths are slotting together. Slash freezes for a few moments, caught off guard, but then he’s melting, hand resting on Duff’s knee as he tilts his head further to the right, and Steven and Izzy are smiling at each other. They knew he’d give in, it would just take a little while. But now they’ve got him. 

“Good boy,” Duff mutters against his lips, a string of spit connecting their mouths. He leans back in, kisses him slow, gentle, swallows up everything he can before he’s back at Izzy’s side, legs spread wide open again. 

Slash doesn’t know what to say or do, hell, he doesn’t even know what to  _ think  _ – but he guess none of it matters when Steven’s palming at his dick again, getting him even harder. 

The remainder of the ride is like that, Steven’s hand on him and Izzy and Duff making out carelessly across from them. 

It’s free porn, honestly. 

Though part of him knows he’s gonna pay a huge price for this shit. 

They all ease into the house, Steven and Slash respectfully waiting for Izzy to show them where to go, what to do, but Duff just kicks his boots off and makes for the kitchen like he lives here, and they glance at each other, sharing the thought of  _ does he? _

“Here,” he comes back with his arms full of beer, passing a bottle to both of them before leading them down a hall to what they assume is Izzy’s room. 

They stick close together as they chug the beers, watch as Duff climbs onto the bed next to Izzy, who’s searching through the nightstand. 

“Undress,” Izzy tells them, not even looking their way, and Slash looks to Steven, the drummer wasting not a second in stripping. Their beers are placed on the floor, next to a rag that’s definitely seen better days. 

“But –“

Slash doesn’t know what he’s going to say, there aren’t many words in his head, and the way Izzy stops to look at him makes his heart freeze, and he just stands there for a moment, looking too dumb and pretty. But then he’s getting his clothes off, and Duff is rubbing Izzy over his jeans again. 

Steven is a lot more sure of himself, climbing onto the bed and over to Duff, kissing him like Slash did on the way over, and Izzy looks at Slash, beckoning him over with a curl of his finger. 

“Okay?” Izzy asks him, and Slash nods, licks his lips, and Izzy’s curling his fingers around the necklaces dangling from his neck to pull him in, pressing their mouths together. 

It’s better than kissing Duff. Which he didn’t really expect, but Izzy is just… he's _careful_ and every single move seems thought out, and it’s like he’s inside of Slash, knows exactly what he wants. 

It leaves him breathless, what Izzy can do with his tongue, and when Izzy moves to pull back, Slash follows him. 

“Gettin’ eager, are we?” Izzy teases, licking over Slash’s bottom lip. 

“Isn’t that the whole point?”

They both grin and kiss again, and Steven moves to Slash’s side, kissing at his shoulders and across his back while Duff throws his clothes off, the four of them falling into a heap, tongues and mouths and hands everywhere. 

“Let’s get you ready,” Izzy breathes, mouthing at Slash’s right nipple. 

“Lemme do it,” Steven tells them, shaking his hair out of his face before he smiles at Slash. “That okay?”

Slash just nods, panting and dizzy from everything, but it’s good, and it’s even better when he’s pushed to lay down on his back and they’re all over him. 

“You got any lube?” Duff asks Izzy, thumbing over Slash’s nipple that Izzy has just let go of. 

“No, I thought you had it.”

“You said you were gonna get some.”

“Fuck.”

“Can’t we just –“

“Do you want him to _bleed_?” Slash’s eyes go wide. 

“You’re not gonna bleed, babe, promise,” Duff assures him, and Izzy rolls his eyes. Whether from being jealous or thinking Duff’s wrong, no one knows. 

“Don’t some people use cooking oil or something?” Steven asks innocently. 

“We don’t need him getting infected,” Izzy tells him, and Slash sighs. 

“For the love of god, just do something. I’m not gonna fucking break,” he huffs, and Steven kind of giggles. 

“Alright, Stevie. Go on.” Izzy nods, giving permission. 

_ So much fucking power  _ Slash thinks, a chill running through him. 

Steven slips his fingers into his own mouth, coating them heavily with his spit, and they all just watch, sort of in awe, and it’s nearly disgusting, so much of it spilling from the corners of his mouth, but it’s hot as fuck too, and they’re all growing harder, especially Slash, who’s rolling his hips up unknowingly, mind hazy with need. 

“Steven… come on,” he mutters, nudging his thigh from where Steven sits between his legs. 

“Patience,” Steven teases, leaning down to give him a kiss. 

Duff and Izzy glance at each other and grin. 

Slash sighs into the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth, and they both let out small sounds at the contact, Steven finally pressing his fingers at Slash’s hole, causing him to jump. 

“Alright?”

“Do it.”

Steven grins against his mouth and slowly pushes his fingers in, his body going rigid against the intrusion, but Duff and Izzy are both on him, kissing and licking at his skin, touching him all over. 

“Relax,” Izzy breathes in his ear, and Slash groans deep in his throat, turning towards him with his mouth open, and Izzy immediately takes possession of him. Duff takes hold of his cock and strokes him in time with Steven’s movements, and it’s got Slash writhing underneath them within in a few moments, his hips stuttering as he tries to focus on Izzy’s tongue in his mouth, but --

But _fuck,_ there’s so much going on, and they’re all so warm and making him feel so fucking _good_ and he can’t see, can’t think. 

He’s starting to think he’s a bit of an attention whore, but it’s alright.

“Feel good?” Izzy’s at his ear again, and Slash can only answer with a grunt, head falling back into the pillow as Duff strokes him just right at the same time Steven is rubbing that spot inside him. 

“I…” He wants to say he’s close, but nothing else can come out, he’s unable to do anything except lay there and  _ take it. _

It translates, though, and they’re all pulling away from him just as his cock twitches, and he actually fucking  _ whines,  _ body shaking and legs pushing together, as if it’ll actually fucking help. 

“What the _fuck_?” He pants out, reaching down to grab his cock, but Izzy grabs his wrist, his grip on him tight, and that – that’s nice.

“You think we’re gonna let you ruin the fun this early?” He taunts, and Jesus fucking Christ --

Duff laughs, and it’s now that Slash notices Steven is practically drooling on Duff’s cock. He has to look away, blink a few times, will away his urge to cum right then and there.

“Duff’s been waiting to fuck you for months. We gotta keep you intact, don’t we?”

He’s anything but intact, and if Izzy keeps talking to him like that, he’s gonna fucking lose it. He’s coming apart at the seams, and he hates all of them, and his eyes burn red when he closes them, and he’s just so fucking  _ hard. _

But he won’t beg, won’t ask for it. Not yet, at least. He’s still got his pride, has  _ some  _ kind of control.

Not much, but it’ll do.

“Ready?” 

He finally looks up, and there’s Duff, so tall and so fucking _pretty_ , and god _yes_ , he’s never been more ready in his whole fucking life.

He nods, eyes falling shut as Steven claims his mouth, and he lets him do whatever, lets him trace his teeth and suck on his tongue and bite at his lips. 

Duff slowly starts to push inside, and the intrusion makes Slash tense up, back arching and hands gripping onto whatever is closest (Izzy and Steven), and his lips are parting to let out _something,_ he doesn’t know what, but Steven takes the opportunity, and he’s shoving his tongue back into his mouth.

Slash whimpers when Izzy’s hand finds his cock, thumb rubbing circles around the head, and he’s kissing Steven back desperately, rolling his hips, and _fuck_ , does it burn everywhere in his body, but it’s so so _so_ good to be filled up like this, to be in the middle of all of this.

Duff is trembling with impatience, his hands on Slash’s thighs, watching the show, and there are beads of sweat rolling down his temples from the concentration it takes to not just plow into him, take everything he has to give and  _ more. _

“Fuck,” Slash breathes out, finally,  _ finally, _ some verbal confirmation. It might not be a  _ yes, move  _ but it’s good enough.

“Go on,” Izzy tells him, eyes dark, and Duff knows that look. It sends a bolt of excitement right down his spine, knowing what this is doing for him. 

He starts moving, slow and shallow, giving Slash some time to adjust, stretch, and he’s just -- god, he’s so fucking _tight_ , Duff’s head is spinning, everything looks like a blur, his body is buzzing with anxiety. It’s good, so fucking nice to have Izzy watching him. 

It’s like - it’s almost like he’s fucking Izzy  _ through  _ Slash.

Kind of like some sort of simulation. Fuck, he doesn’t know, it’s just how he  _ feels. _

“Come on, Duff. He’s a big boy, he can take it,” Izzy tells him, and Steven’s laughing against Slash’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as Slash lazily jerks him off, hips bucking, silently asking for more more  _ more _ .

Duff groans, and he rests a hand on Slash’s chest, the other by his head to steady himself as he moves harder, faster, and if Slash didn’t get off on pain the way he did, this would fucking suck, but he’s getting harder with each thrust, leaking more onto his stomach and Steven’s hand, crying out occasionally. 

“That’s it. Fuck him like you mean it,” Izzy grins, getting up on his knees next to Duff to kiss him, all tongue, wet and so fucking filthy, but it’s got Slash and Steven both panting.

Duff digs his fingers into Slash’s thighs, pushes them further up his chest so he can get deeper, hit that spot inside of him, and when he does, Slash’s toes curl, a mix between a squeal and a groan falling from his bruised, swollen lips. 

Izzy grins, biting at Duff’s shoulder as he whispers in his ear, “Doing so good, baby. Look at him. He’s crying ‘cause of your cock.”

And fuck if Izzy doesn’t know all the right buttons to push.

Duff groans low in his throat, his grip tightening to where he knows there are gonna be bruises all over Slash’s thighs by tomorrow morning, and he hopes Axl sees and asks questions, and he hopes Slash blushes and stutters and gets shy, fuck  _ fuck  _ \--

“Izzy,” he rasps, voice broken, and Izzy nods.

“Yeah, go ahead,” he mutters, sucking on Duff’s lower lip as Duff tenses up, whining into his mouth as he cums, catching Slash off guard as he fills him up, one two three more thrusts, milking himself dry.

" _Fuck_ ," Slash cries out, tears actually in his eyes, clenching around Duff as if it’ll give him more.

Steven’s hand still works his cock, and he’s almost there, so fucking close, but as soon as the muscles in his stomach start jumping, Steven takes his hand away, and Slash whines, loud, throaty, broken. It makes all of them smile.

“Stop… stop fucking doing that,” he nearly begs, his voice wavering as his self control crumbles to the last little bit. His mind is cloudy, and his body is working on overdrive, so fucking sensitive to  _ everything _ .

“Get over it,” Izzy tells him, and Slash heats up at the tone of his voice, eyes shut tight to let the feeling pass. “Steven, come on. Your turn.”

Steven grins and gives Slash a chaste kiss to his lips before he’s settling in Duff’s previous spot, Duff and Slash both groaning as he pulls out, and before any of his cum can drip down Slash’s thighs, Steven’s pushing his cock inside.

“Oh fuck,” Slash breathes, head turning to the side. 

He’s wet enough thanks to Duff’s load, and he’s warm and still stretching around Steven’s cock, just a bit thicker than Duff’s, and it’s even nicer because it’s _Steven_ , his best friend. 

“Fuck, you feel good. Just like a girl,” Steven grunts, and Slash blushes even more, hiding his face behind his hair so they can’t see.

Duff settles next to him, strokes his hair, says, “Doing so good for us.”

And Izzy is there with, “He’s like… breeding you with Duff’s cum, yeah? Look at him, Slash.”

And Slash does - he looks. 

Steven is so - he’s so - he’s fucking _perfect,_ if Slash is being quite honest. His eyes are even bluer, brighter, glazed over, and his hair is falling everywhere, and god, when did he get so fucking _tan_? He’s a fucking _dream_.

They lock eyes, and Slash can’t help it, fuck, he just can’t  _ help it  _ when he cums, body jerking and going rigid and the loudest fucking whine emitting from his throat.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” he stammers through the aftershocks, a tear slipping from his eye because of how fucking good it all feels, the pleasure overwhelming him, all five senses hypersensitive. 

Izzy laughs and leans down to suck on a nipple, nibbling at it and pinching the inside of Slash’s thigh. “Just gonna get you to do it again, babe,” he mutters, and Slash shivers.

Steven isn’t far behind him, his hands gripping tight at Slash’s hips, and the poor thing just lays there, lets it happen, tightens around Steven’s cock to help him, send him over, and he’s so fucking happy it happened with Steven. 

And then Steven is emptying inside of him, moaning out his name, voice deep and hoarse, and Slash has  _ never  _ felt so fucking good.

“Shit,” Steven chuckles, out of breath, as he leans down to slot their mouths together in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Slash smiles when they pull away, sleepy.

“One more, baby,” Izzy tells him once Steven pulls out, and he’s pushing Slash’s knees to his chest. “Keep it in for me.”

Slash blushes again and he tries to keep it in, he really does, but he’s just so  _ open _ , and he can’t help the little bit that leaks out, and he feels like a huge disappointment, one mistake after the other, but Izzy just smiles. 

“You’re doing so good,” he murmurs, collecting the cum that’s dripped out on the head of his cock before he’s pushing in, chuckling darkly. “God, you  _ are _ wet like a chick,” he breathes out, still smiling. He’s kind of a freak, Slash thinks, and kind of scary, but he’s hot as fuck, and the way he feels inside makes it worth it. 

“Izzy…”

“You gonna cum again for me?” He hums, knuckles brushing along Slash’s throat, and it all makes his eyes go a little wide, but he’s nodding before he can really even think about it. “Yeah, you are. You’re gonna cum again like the good boy you are, aren’t you?"

Slash opens his mouth to speak, but Izzy slides two fingers in before he can get a word out. 

“Such a whore,” he mutters under his breath as Slash sucks on his fingers, his blush deepening and spreading down his neck, “So good for us.”

But Izzy still hasn’t fucking moved. 

He’s just sitting there, the head of his cock so close to where Slash needs him, and the thought of it, of being so close, is bringing his cock back to life, twitching. 

“You’re gonna beg for it.”

Slash groans as Izzy pulls his fingers out, but his hand quickly wraps around his neck instead, fingers digging into the sides.

“Come on. Tell me what you want.”

Slash whimpers, embarrassed and turned on and so fucking  _ needy _ .

“Slash.”

“Izzy, please.”

“Please what?”

" _ Fuck _ ."

“You can do it.”

Steven and Duff are trying to not get hard again, but it’s a lost cause when Izzy starts talking like that, when they see how Slash’s Adam’s Apple struggles under Izzy’s hand. 

“P-Please just… please fuck… fuck me, come on,” he manages out, head going foggy from the lack of oxygen, and it’s just – it’s fucking  _ heavenly.  _

Izzy grins and leans down to kiss him before he starts ramming into him, sweat already covering his chest, dripping from his hair, and Slash wants nothing more than to have a canvas of this above his bed. 

He wishes he could engrave this moment somewhere, have it etched into his skin forever because  _ fuck  _ –

Izzy’s tightening his hand, and he’s fucking  _ ruthless, _ taking Slash however he wants, and it’s all Slash wants from a fuck – to be used. 

Duff is too considerate for that, Steven’s too… Steven, but  _ Izzy.  _

He doesn’t have an ounce of sympathy for the way Slash flinches with certain thrusts, how he tries to crawl away sometimes, push Izzy out, and he knows the boy is sensitive, knows he can’t take anymore, but he  _ is  _ taking it, and he’s just so fucking  _ good, _ and Izzy’s so proud of himself for coming up with this whole plan. 

“How’s it feel, baby? Tell me, come on,” he pants, snapping his hips, and he hits that spot that has Slash’s head spinning faster and faster. 

“I-It’s good, Izzy, g-good…” he struggles to get out, that familiar feeling burning up and twisting in his lower gut, and he’s close, so close again, and if Izzy pulls away, he doesn’t know what he’s gonna do, but he might just fucking  _ cry.  _

But he doesn’t pull away, couldn’t if he tried. It feels too good, heats up his entire being, and he can’t let it go, can’t stop – he’s going faster, harder, working on nothing but primal desire, and he’s working his hand back around Slash’s throat. 

“Cum for me, Slash, come on,” he nearly fucking _growls_ and he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself if he even wanted to. 

He’s letting go again, pumping out a couple of spurts, and then a few dry spasms are racking through his body, and there are a few more tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. No one moves to wipe them away because he looks so fucking pretty when he cries. 

“Good boy… that’s it,” Izzy breathes out, and only Duff knows what it does to Izzy to pull two orgasms out of someone, so he knows he’s having a fucking heyday with this. 

It isn’t long before he’s there too, thighs shaking and burning, balls drawing tight, and then he’s filling Slash up even more, groaning, hissing, nails clawing down Slash’s chest, and  _ fuck – _

" _Izzy_ ,” Slash whimpers, back arching into the feeling, needing _more_ of it, needing to _hurt._

“Yeah…” Izzy chuckles, dark and low. He moves to pull out once he’s empty, and it all comes seeping out,  _ everything.  _

And he knew Izzy was weird, into some different kind of shit, but he didn’t know he was so dirty as to fucking lean down and lick it up and fucking  _ feed _ it to Duff. He thinks it must be something they do often because Duff doesn’t flinch in the slightest, sucks it all off his tongue. And then he’s doing the same to Steven, and he’s just as willing, and it’s all too much for him right now, and if someone were to so much as breathe  _ near _ his cock, he’d probably cry. 

“Hungry, baby?” Izzy murmurs, and it’s the last little bit, and there’s some of his  _ own _ spunk on Izzy’s tongue, and fuck, he can’t even stop himself from opening his mouth to let Izzy spit it inside. 

He swallows it greedily, moaning obscenely at the taste of all of them. 

“Cumslut,” he teases, nipping at Slash’s collarbone, and all he can do is blush. 

He’s worn out, exhausted, completely drained in every way, but so fucking blissed out. He’s never been this satiated after sex, and god, does it feel  _ good. _

Steven curls up behind him, turns him on his side to cuddle up against his back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Duff watches him with a grin, reaching down to run his knuckles along Slash’s cock. 

“Stop…” he croaks, flinching away from the contact with a pained expression, and Duff chuckles. 

“Just checking.”

He doesn’t know what that means, but he doesn’t care. He can’t even open his eyes anymore, can’t move, can barely breathe. 

And it’s all just -

It’s all so fucking nice. 


End file.
